


Look How They Shine

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: IT - Stephen King, The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: A perfect night, two friends and something just a little bit more.





	Look How They Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porcia_catonis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcia_catonis/gifts), [Evanaissante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanaissante/gifts), [SpicyWolfsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyWolfsbane/gifts).

Boris wasn’t an astronomer persay. He was an art conisseir. But star gazing in of itself relaxed him. Where he lived, the fields were so wide open and the sky was huge. It made the activity essential and a perfect first date. 

Stanley wasn’t sure what made him say yes when Boris approached him earlier that morning. Maybe it was the smile that was so rarely seen on Boris’s face, the curiosity that piqued when he mentioned star gazing.

Or maybe just maybe it was because Stanley felt something for this strange boy he hadn’t felt for anyone. 

Whatever it was, Stan was now laying in a wide open field on the border of Derry and the other more rural towns with none other than Boris himself. 

“Feels like home.” Boris kept his gaze locked on the moon high above them.

“It’s been feeling more like that since you arrived.” Stan admitted, smiling and taking Boris’s hand. He felt the other boy freeze under their clasped hands. 

This outward display of affection went against both their morals and Stanley knew this when he ventured. But the payoff of seeing Boris’s blush even in the dark made the action worth it. 

“Kolibri.” Boris breathed. Stan couldn’t deny the shiver of pleasure at hearing his nickname on Boris’s lips. It was a thing between them. A quiet exchange. 

“Shhh let’s not talk.” Stan scooted closer to Boris and tucked himself in from the cold. Boris instinctively put his arm around Stan’s thin frame, hugging him closer. 

Then they were kissing. It wasn’t much at first. A chaste Peck on the cheek from Stan. A test almost. He’d waited so long to be able to do it that the moment had almost passed him. But he tried it. 

Catching Boris off-guard just enough, he settled back into the crook of Boris’s elbow, looking at him expectantly. 

Boris chuckled and complied. But he went a step further. A kiss to Stan’s lips. Gentle but longing. A yearning Stan felt deep in his bones. 

“Wow.” Was all Stan could get out. 

“No talking.” Boris’s sly smile was all Stan needed. Their second kiss was hungrier than the first. Stan didn’t even care about the grass stains he knew he’d inevitably have to wash out later or the sticky Maine summer heat. In the moment it was just him and Boris under the moonlight. 

By the time they broke apart, both were breathless. Adrenaline pounded in Stan’s ears. His entire body was on fire. A quick glance told him Boris felt the same. 

“That was magnificent.” Boris’s accent was heaven to Stan. He could listen to Bo talk about anything. 

“I couldn’t agree more.” 

“I was hoping maybe, could we go...further?” 

Stan was startled by the question. He’d done a lot of thinking and while he was nervous considering this was his first time and it wasn’t with a young woman as his first time was “supposed” to be, he didn’t mind at all. In fact he wanted this badly. 

He took in every inch of Boris Pavlikovsky. From the dark eyes and pale, almost sickly looking skin to the red sweater that looked a bit too big. Everything about him screamed desirable and Stan knew this was what he wanted. This young man with his troubles, talents and everything in between. 

“Of course we can. But it has to be sa-“ Before Stan could finish, Boris whipped a small round package out of his pocket. He brandished it at Stanley with pride. 

“Nicked them from my father’s closet.” Boris winked at Stan, turning his cheeks pink. 

“We’re doing this then?” Stan looked at the condom in Boris’s palm and then back to Boris himself. He steeled his nerves. 

“Only if you are comfortable, Kolibri. Don’t want to scare you away.” Stan took Boris’s free hand. 

“I’ve never been more excited for anything in my entire life.” Boris nodded his approval. 

“Let us begin.” 

The stars shined down on the two boys as they lost themselves in the night. 


End file.
